riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marijuanaut's Return
Marijuanaut's Return (Also billed as Marijuanaut's Return US Tour 2010) was a tour by Sleep in 2010. It would be the band's first tour since 1994. Notably, it was the first tour to feature Neurosis drummer Jason Roeder on the drums due to Chris Hakius' retirement from music following the 2009 Sleep reunion. Background On August 11, 2010 Sleep would announce the dates and supporting acts for the tour. Along with announcing the dates came the announcement that Jason Roeder would now be the drummer for Sleep.Ear Split CompoundSLEEP: Marijuanaut’s Return US 2010 Tour Update, Accessed March 8, 2016. On some of the dates the band to perform Sleep's Holy Mountain in it's entirety alongside selections from Dopesmoker, similar to the All Tomorrow Parties shows in the UK the previous year. Notably, this tour would also feature performances of unreleased song Antarcticans Thawed and a cover of "Over The Mountain" by Ozzy Osbourne on select dates. Dates * September 3, 2010 - Kutsher's Country Club, Monticello, New York (All Tomorrows Parties) * September 4, 2010 - Los Angeles State Historic Park, Los Angeles, California (FYF Fest) * September 5, 2010 - Gothic Theater, Englewood, California * September 6, 2010 - Brooklyn Masonic Temple, New York, New York (With Doomriders, Unearthly Trance * September 7, 2010 - Starlight Ballroom, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (With A Storm of Light) * September 8, 2010 - Brooklyn Masonic Temple, New York, New York (With A Storm of Light, Lichens) * September 9, 2010 - Logan Square Auditorium, Chicago, Illinois (With Lichens) * September 10, 2010 - Roseland Theater, Portland, Oregon (Music Fest NW; With Scott Kelly, YOB) * September 11, 2010 - Mohawk, Austin, Texas * September 12, 2010 - Regency Ballroom, San Fransisco, California (With Thrones) * September 13, 2010 - Regency Ballroom, San Fransisco, California Personnel * Al Cisneros - Bass, Vocals * Matt Pike - Guitar * Jason Roeder - Drums Setlist NOTE: Cultivator is a section of Dopesmoker. September 3 *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Aquarian *Some Grass *Cultivator *The Druid *Inside the Sun *Nain's Baptism *Dopesmoker (Proceeds the Weedian) *From Beyond *Antarcticans Thawed *Over the Mountain (Ozzy Osbourne) September 4 *Dopesmoker *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Nain's Baptism (With a reprise of Dopesmoker) *Inside the Sun (With a reprise of Dopesmoker) September 5 *Dopesmoker (Intro Portion) *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Aquarian *Some Grass *Nain's Baptism *Inside the Sun *The Druid *From Beyond *Proceeds the Weedian *Over the Mountain (Ozzy Osbourne) *Antarcticans Thawed *Cultivator September 6 *Dopesmoker (Intro Portion) *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Aquarian *Some Grass *Nain's Baptism *Inside the Sun *The Druid *From Beyond *Dopesmoker (Solo/Proceeds the Weedian section) *Over the Mountain (Ozzy Osbourne) *Antarcticans Thawed *Cultivator September 7 *Dopesmoker (Intro Portion.) *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Aquarian *Nain's Baptism *Inside the Sun *The Druid *From Beyond *Dopesmoker (Proceeds the Weedian section) *Antarcticans Thawed September 8 *Dopesmoker (Intro section) *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Aquarian *Some Grass *Nain's Baptism *Inside the Sun *The Druid *From Beyond *Dopesmoker (Proceeds The Weedian section) *Over the Mountain (Ozzy Osbourne) *Antarcticans Thawed *Cultivator September 9 *Dopesmoker (Intro Portion) *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Aquarian *Some Grass *Nain's Baptism *Inside the Sun *The Druid *From Beyond *Dopesmoker (Proceeds The Weedian) *Over the Mountain (Ozzy Osbourne) *Antarcticans Thawed *Cultivator September 10 *Dopesmoker (Intro Portion) *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Aquarian *Some Grass *Nain's Baptism *Inside the Sun *The Druid *From Beyond *Dopesmoker (Proceeds The Weedian) *Over the Mountain (Ozzy Osbourne) *Antarcticans Thawed *Cultivator September 11 NOTE: Scott Kelly of Neurosis did lead vocals on "The Mob Rules". *Dopesmoker (Intro Portion) *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Aquarian *Nain's Baptism *Inside the Sun *The Druid *From Beyond *Dopesmoker (Solo/Proceeds The Weedian) *The Mob Rules (Black Sabbath) *Antarcticans Thawed *Cultivator September 12 *Dopesmoker (Intro Portion) *Holy Mountain *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Dragonaut *Aquarian *From Beyond *The Druid *Dopesmoker (Proceeds the Weedian) *Over the Mountain (Ozzy Osbourne) *Cultivator September 13 *Dopesmoker (Intro Portion) *Holy Mountain *Dragonaut *Evil Gypsy/Solomon's Theme *Aquarian *Some Grass *Nain's Baptism *Inside the Sun *The Druid *From Beyond *Dopesmoker (Solo/Proceeds The Weedian) *Antarcticans Thawed *Cultivator External Links *Sleep's Official Page *Samaritan Press References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Stoner Metal Category:Sleep